This application claim priority to Taiwanese Application No. 96213329, filed Aug. 13, 2007, entitled Lever Holder for Back Plate and also claims priority to Taiwanese Application No. 96213324, filed Aug. 13, 2007, entitled Fixing a Socket and Heat Sink at One Back Plate.